What happened to us?
by laalaa1123
Summary: This story is told in IM convos/regular. Troy and Gabby used to date. Now they cant stand eachother... or so they thought...
1. Bball4life and Mathgurl101

NOTICE- Names may change throughout story

NOTICE- Names may change throughout story

Troy- bball4life

Gabriella- mathgurl101

Chad- froshizzle

Taylor- 3.14159

Sharpay- prettyinpink

Ryan- jazzsquare

**Froshizzle has just logged on**

**Bball4life has just logged on**

**3.14159 has just logged on**

Bball4life: Hey Tay

3.14159: Hey Troy

Froshizzle: Hey Chad! Oh, hi Chad! Yeah, no one says hi to me so im saying hi to u.

Bball4life: Hey man

3.14159: Hey Chaddy! 

**Mathgurl101 has just logged on (**Troy doesn't know Gabby's username. Only Taylor and Chad do**)**

Bball4life: Hey Chad remember we got practice tomorrow at 4:00. My dad just said 2 tell u.

Froshizzle: Alright man. Can't wait till the game!

Bball4life: Man, im with you on that! Go WILDCATS!

3.14159: sigh no one talks to me anymore…

Mathgurl101: Hey Tay, im here!

Bball4life: Hey who is this Mathgurl101 person?

Mathgurl101: Troy, its Gabriella you-

Bball4life: Alright, I'm logging off!!

**Bball4life has logged off**

3.14159: Y can't u and Troy ever get along?

Mathgurl101: I want to get along with him, but he makes it hard!

Froshizzle: I'm with you Gabby! I mean wat did u eva do 2 him?

Mathgurl101: Yeah, I no! Uggghhhh! Im loggin off. C ya laterz.

Froshizzle: Wait Gabster!

Mathgurl101: Yea?

Froshizzle: Ill talk to him wen he gets bak on ok?

Mathgurl101: Ok, thanx! C yaz!

**Mathgurl101 logs off**

**Froshizzle leaves chatroom**

3.14159: Once again, no 1 talks 2 me… with no good byes.


	2. Instinct

HEY GUYS

**HEY GUYS! Please R&R!**

As a reminder-

Troy: Bball4life

Gabby: Mathgurl101

Chad: Froshizzle

Taylor: 3.14159

Sharpay: prettyinpink

Ryan- jazzsquare

_And when I write like this that means that the character is thinking, ok?_

_So like_

_Sharpay- blah blah blah_

_Got it?_

**3.14159 has logged off**

**Bball4life has logged on**

**Froshizzle has entered chatroom**

Froshizzle: Ay man

Bball4life: Hey, wazzup my home skillet??

Froshizzle: Captain not now…

Bball4life: Dude wats wrong?

Froshizzle: U and gabby! That's wats wrong!

Bball4life: man if were just gonna talk about her, count me out!! Lets talk about… how hot Sharpay is!

Froshizzle: No, no matter how hot u think she is and how much u hate gabby we need to talk about her. Or else I will tell everyone on the team that u still sleep with a stuffed animal in your arms!

Bball4life: U wouldn't!

Froshizzle: OH I WOULD! I would just say TROY SLEEPS WITH AN STUFFED BUNNY NAMED MR. SNUFFY!! AND WHILE HE SLEEPS HE-

Bball4life: CHAD DON'T YOU DARE!!

Froshizzle: PRACTICES MAKING OUT WITH IT EVEN THOUGHT IT IS A GUY!

Bball4life: Alrite I give in! Wat about geeky gabby?

Froshizzle: ok. Ill let the fact tat u just called her that slide but… Y cant u and her ever get along??

Bball4life: Alrite now this is just getting a little too personal man

Froshizzle: Oh really? Well then… ill just keep asking…

Bball4life: OK! We don't get along cuz she hates me! U all see it! Y r u blaming me 4 it?

Froshizzle: Cuz its Ur fault!!

Bball4life: How is it my-

**Mathgurl101 just logged on**

Froshizzle: Man JUST DO ME A FAVOR AND TALK TO HER!

**Froshizzle has logged off**

_Troy_- _since Chad is my best friend. Ill do this… for him_

Bball4life: Hey geekly Ella

Mathgurl101: um… hi troy…

_Gabriella- did Chad talk to him? I saw both of them online… if Chad did, why did Troy call me Geekly Ella?_

Bball4life: So freaky math girl howz it goin?

_Troy- Why are you being mean to her? Your supposed to be nice, for Chad remember??_

Mathgurl101: uh… um… err….

_Gabriella- HE KNOWS I HATE THAT NAME!_

_Troy- Shoot when she talks or writes like that… it usually means she's pissed… come on Troy be nice…_

Bball4life: Hey y do u look so nerdish? I mean ur so ugly, I dnt know y any1 would want to be ur friend otherwise date u!

_Troy- WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT TROY? Why are you saying these things! Man, I think its instinct! Shoot! Here it comes…_

Mathgurl101: IF IM SO UGLY AND NERDISH THEN WHY DID YOU DATE ME?!

Mathgurl101: TROY BOLTEN YOU IGNORANT JERK! YOU ONLY THINK OF PUTTING PPL DOWN!

Mathgurl101: THIS ISNT THE BOY I KNEW 3 YEARS AGO (they are juniors so I guess you can figure out when they dated) THE NICE TROY NOT THIS JERK I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!

**Mathgurl101 logged off**

_Troy- What is she talking about? I'm still me! I'm fly! I'm hip! I'm cool! Shoot, wait I sound like my grandpa trying to catch up with the century… man… I think she's right… MAN! I HATE IT WHEN SHE'S RIGHT! GRRRR!_

**Prettyinpink has logged on**

**Jazzsquare has logged on**

_Troy- Wait a sec… I have an idea!_

Bball4life: Ryan, Sharpay, I need your help!

**So what's his plan? Will it work? Will Gabby and Troy ever get along?**

**Anyways R&R!**


	3. Jesseiluvu

Notice- names may change

**Notice- names may change**

Troy- Bball4life

Gabby- Mathgurl101

Chad- Froshizzle

Taylor- 3.14159

Sharpay- Prettyinpink

Ryan- Jazzsquare

Jesse- Beautifulsoul

**Last time:**

**Mathgurl101 logged off**

_Troy- What is she talking about? I'm still me! I'm fly! I'm hip! I'm cool! Shoot, wait I sound like my grandpa trying to catch up with the century… man… I think she's right… MAN! I HATE IT WHEN SHE'S RIGHT! GRRRR!_

**Prettyinpink has logged on**

**Jazzsquare has logged on**

_Troy- Wait a sec… I have an idea!_

Bball4life: Ryan, Sharpay, I need your help!

Prettyinpink: Wait, hold on a sec. Gabs is callin me.

While sharpay talks to gabby…

Jazzsquare: So Troy wad do ya need help wid?

Bball4life: I need u 2-

Prettyinpink: TROY BOLTON, HOW COULD U SAY THAT TO GABBY! U JERK! U BETTER SLEEP WITH UR EYES OPEN MISTER!

**Prettyinpink logged off**

Jazzsquare: Well, I guess tats my cue to get off. C ya Troy!

**Jazzsquare logged off**

_Troy- UGH! I guess this will have to wait…_

**Bball4life has logged off**

**Mathgurl101 has logged on**

**Beautifulsoul has logged on**

Beautifulsoul: Hey Ella

Mathgurl101: oh. Hey…

Beautifulsoul: Ella, wats wrong?

Mathgurl101: It's Troy... he called me stuff and like how could anyone date you and ur so ugly…

Beautifulsoul: YOU KNOW WHAT IM GOING TO DO TO HIM!! OH yeah, hey Ella, one more thing…

Mathgurl101: yeah?

WillubmyGF: read my name

Ofcourseiwill: read my name (:

Jesseiluvu: I g2g. o will u take care of troy for me?

Ellailuvu: I will babe, I will. I'll call u l8r. C ya babe!

Jesseiluvu: C YA!

**Jesseiluvu has just logged off**

**3.14159 has just logged on**

3.14159: Ok… sum1 tell me why there is Jesseiluvu where gabby's screen name used to be and now there is Ellailuvu where Jesse's used to be?

Ellailuvu: Hey Tay, its Jes. Me and Ella are going out!

_Taylor- coughs THEY'RE GOING OUT?! OH GOD!_

Ellailuvu: Hey Tay, I gtg. Bye!

**Ellailuvu logged off**

_Taylor- O.M.G!_

* * *

**OK, so there was Chapter 3 for you. Tell me if I should keep going or not cuz if I shouldn't ill stop. R&R!**


	4. Jealousy and forgiveness

Hey

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, my laptop was taken away by my dad for a week… ): but im back now, so here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Last time:**

3.14159: Ok… sum1 tell me why there is Jesseiluvu where gabby's screen name used to be and now there is Ellailuvu where Jesse's used to be?

Ellailuvu: Hey Tay, its Jes. Me and Ella are going out!

_Taylor- coughs THEY'RE GOING OUT?! OH GOD!_

Ellailuvu: Hey Tay, I gtg. Bye!

**Ellailuvu logged off**

_Taylor- O.M.G!_

_Taylor- O.M.G! They are going out! AH!_

**Prettyinpink has logged on**

**Jazzsquare has logged on**

3.14159: OMG! RYAN! SHARPAY!

Prettyinpink: Yes Tay?

Jazzsquare: Uh-huh?

3.14159: GABRIELLA AND JESSE ARE GOING OUT!

Prettyinpink: WHAT! O.M.G!

_Sharpay- Hm. Time for East High's gossip girl to spread around a new rumor… or… new truth…_

Prettyinpink: I have to tell someone!

3.14159: Ok, c ya!

**3.14159 has logged off**

**Bball4life has logged on**

**Froshizzle has logged on**

Prettyinpink: O.M.G! Troy, Chad!!

Froshizzle: I DIDN'T DO IT MOM!

Bball4life: OK! WE ADMITT IT! WE'RE THE ONES THAT BROKE YOUR WINDOW! WE'RE SORRY!

Prettyinpink: GABBY AND, wait you did WHAT?!

Froshizzle: Nothing…

Bball4life: Yeah nothing. Wait Gabby and what?

Prettyinpink: OH YEAH! GABBY AND JESSE ARE GOING OUT! ISNT THIS GREAT!?

Bball4life: Wait what! Um, I got to go…

**Bball4life has logged off**

Prettyinpink: What's wrong with him?

Froshizzle: Idk. I gotta go, c ya.

**Froshizzle has logged off**

**Prettyinpink has logged off**

* * *

**Troy's P.O.V**

Gabriella and Jesse are what? Going out? No. NO. NO! This can't be happening… Wait, why do I care… Ok. I know why. Alright, I admit it. I like Gabby. No, I LOVE GABBY! I TROY BOLTON LOVE GABRIELLA MONTEZ!

I should have made my move… wait Troy; you couldn't because you made fun of her. Ugh. I have to tell her im sorry. Maybe if we get to be friends then… we can work our way back up. Yeah, yeah. Ill do that! That's the plan! But how? I got it!

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

I can't believe that I'm going out with Jesse! Those green eyes, I can get lost in. But Troy's eyes are just blue as the ocean. I can get lost in those in a millisecond. I, wait. I'm dating Jesse, and Troy hurt me. Why am I thinking about Troy? He is a jerk. But still those blue eyes and toned skin, Gabby snap out of it-

**No ones P.O.V**

There was a knock on Gabriella's balcony door. Gabby snapped out of her thoughts and opened the door without thinking of the only person that would knock there. Troy. And there he was, standing right in front of her. And surprisingly she let him talk to her. "Gabriella I am really sorry, I was a jerk and I don't know what came over me." Troy said. "You don't have to forgive me now, but you know you have to someday" He then put on the cutest puppy dog face you could ever see!

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

He's right. I have to forgive him someday. And I got to admit, I do miss those blue orbs staring at me. And he knows i cant resist a puppy dog pout. What the heck, I'll give him one more chance. "And I was just hoping that when you forgive me we can…" Troy rambled on. "Troy, stop!" Gosh, he rambles a lot!

"Troy, alright. I forgive you. Just promise not to hurt me again." "Brie, I promise you." He replied. "And if i ever do, i wouldn't be able to live with myself." "Why don't you come in?" I had totally forgotten that I was in my room while he was outside in the doorway. Stupid me. "I was hoping you would say that"

* * *

**Hm. I wonder what is gonna happen in the next chapter at Gabby's. What do you guys think? I'm taking in ideas so just tell me and ill consider putting it into the story. And I figured since you waited so long and most of my chapters are short, I made a semi long one semi short. lol. Oh well, R&R!**


	5. Just like old times

* * *

Hey guys

**Hey guys! So in the last chapter I noticed that I didn't log off Ryan, so im saying now that he logged off. Ok? And then, I also noticed I might have confused you guys on how Troy started liking Gabby again. Cuz like who makes fun of someone and then falls for her. So the deal is that he made fun of her cuz he liked her, ok?**

**And im uploading this chapter today cause im bored so guess what 2 days, 2 chapters! claps hands Alright here it is.**

* * *

**Last time-**

"Troy, alright. I forgive you. Just promise not to hurt me again." "Brie, I promise you." He replied. "Why don't you come in?" I had totally forgotten that I was in my room while he was outside in the doorway. "I was hoping you would say that"

* * *

**Troy's P.O.V**

I walked into Gabriella's room and looked around. I smelt a faint smell of pink sugar perfume. I let out a small smile as I remembered that's her favorite scent. Her room was the color purple. She had pictures all around her walls. Then I saw it. There was the group picture we all took in freshman year. We all looked so happy, I smiled even bigger remembering that day.

_Flashback_

"_Oh my god! We're in High School! Can you believe it Troy?" asked Gabriella. The whole group was walking through the halls of East High._

"_No, I'm still shocked." Troy replied while he slung his arm over her shoulder. _

"_Hey, lets all take a picture!" Sharpay said as she pulled out a camera. There were yells of "Yeah" "Sure" and "Alright"._

"_The light is better outside. Let's go!" Sharpay said as she walked out with everyone following._

_They walked out of East High to the front of the school. (You know where the big fountain was? Yeah, they're there). They went to the fountain in front and asked a person to take a picture. The person said yes, and they all got grouped together. "Ok, 1, 2, 3, Cheese" said the person. Then the picture was taken._

_End of flashback_

"Troy? Troooy? You ok?" asked Gabriella. Oh, I had forgotten that I was in her room. "Yeah, I'm ok. So, what is there to do here?" I asked. "You know, I still have a pool in the backyard…" She said smiling wide. "We can go swimming like old times." "You know, I'd like that." I replied.

"Don't you need swim trunks though?" she asked. "Already settled!" I said as I pulled down my pants to show plaid blue swim trunks.

"I'm guessing you remembered I had a pool huh?"

"Maybe… or I just wear my swim trunks under my pants everywhere I go" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Alright, I'll meet you downstairs in-"I interrupted her "the back yard. I know." I said, laughed a little and walked downstairs.

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

Once I saw Troy finally walked down the stairs, I walked over to my bed where my laptop was. I turned it on and logged onto my AIM.

**Jesseiluvu has logged on**

Ellailuvu: Hey babe! I miss you!

Jesseiluvu: O, hey! I miss you too!

Ellailuvu: So, what are you doing?

Jesseiluvu: O, im just getting ready to go swimming in my backyard.

Ellailuvu: Kool. Can I come? I want to c my GF in a bikini! (:

Jesseiluvu: Um… babe I'm sorry but im sort of with someone rite now.

Ellailuvu: o really? Wid who?

Jesseiluvu: O just Troy…

Ellailuvu: WAIT, TROY?! I THOUGHT HE HURT YOU?

Jesseiluvu: Yea, but he came over and apologized. And now I gtg swimming. TTYL! Luv yah! Bye! (:

**Jesseiluvu has logged out**

Phew! I logged out before Jesse replied… I think he's mad at me cause im with Troy. Oh well, ill talk to him about it later. Now, its time to changed into my bikini and go see Troy.

**Troy's P.O.V**

God, what is taking her so long? Just as I was about to go check on her, she walked out into the backyard. I was amazed. She was wearing a white and black striped bikini that just shaped out her figure. She looked really… beautiful…

"You look amazing." I complemented.

"Thanks, you don't look to back yourself."

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

O.m.g. Those toned abs. He looked just… amazingly perfect. Gabriella snap out of it, you have a boyfriend! I quickly got out of my thoughts when I was splashed with water.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON! DID YOU JUST SPLASH ME?!" I yelled.

"Maybe... maybe not. Now, I dare you to jump in." he dared.

"Ok then, hold on. I'll be right back." I said as I walked back inside of my house..

I walked up the stairs into my room. I looked around my room then found what I was looking for. I filled it up then walked back outside.

"Hey Bolton!" I yelled as I ran out with a water gun!

"Oh, Montez you are going to get it!"

"And how exactly am i?"

Then, out of nowhere he came out of the pool, picked me up, and threw me in with him following. As I rose up from the water, I felt a familiar strong pair of arms wrap around me. Troy grabbed me by my waist and we started spinning in the pool. I laughed. I was having so much fun with him. I missed doing this. Just like old times.

Little did Gabriella know that Troy was thinking the exact same thing.

**Aw, cute Troyella moment there! And I just want to say, if you have any ideas ill take them. Please R&R. See ya!**


	6. She dumped me

Hey guys

**Hey guys! Alrite, I've been in a writing mood lately so here is the next one! Please review!**

* * *

**Last time:**

Then, out of nowhere he came out of the pool, picked me up, and threw me in with him following. As I rose up from the water, I felt a familiar strong pair of arms wrap around me. Troy grabbed me by my waist and we started spinning in the pool. I laughed. I was having so much fun with him. I missed doing this. Just like old times.

Little did Gabriella know that Troy was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

**Troy's P.O.V**

Man, I miss this. Gabriella was in my arms spinning in the water with me! And she was enjoying it!

How could I push this girl out of my life?

She's so fun, and loving, and everything I could want.

I have to get her back.

But then I remembered something…

She was the one that dumped me.

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

Troy is so great! No, not great. Amazing!

How could I have dumped him?

Then a flashback came to mind.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella's P.O.V still_

_As I was walking down the halls of East High I felt a familiar pair of hands go over my eyes. _

_I smiled and then said in a baby voice, "Twoy? Is that you?"_

"_Yeah… it's me." Troy said while sighing then smiling. I could tell his smile was forced though. Something was wrong._

"_What's wrong?" I asked. I was really worried what would happen._

"_Hey, meet me up in the secret spot at free period, alright?" (__**The spot is the one is HSM)**_

_I nodded my head and walked off. _

_Free period_

_I walked up the long white stairs. I got to the door and opened it to find Troy sitting on a bench._

_I slowly walked up to him, worried. When I finally got to him, I sat down next to him and he took my hand._

"_What's wrong?" I asked._

"_You know that I love you right?"_

"_Yeah, I know. Troy where is this going?" _

"_Well, you know how im captain of the basketball team and I'm getting really popular…"_

_I nodded, letting him know that I was listening._

"_Well…"_

"_Troy, get on with it…"_

"_I think that we should maybe… keep our relationship on the down low. Like pretend we broke up but we're still together?" He said smiling with hope._

"_WHAT!? WHY?" I started shouting at him. First he says he loves me and then he wants to keep it a secret? "Are you embarrassed by me?" I was on the verge of tears now._

"_What! God no! Please don't cry!" he looked like he was begging._

"_Then why? Why do we have to keep us a secret?"_

"_Cause everyone, and-"he was stuttering._

"_So… everyone's telling you to dump me?"_

"_No, not like Chad and the gang… they actually yelled at me but…"_

"_SO the gang knew you were going to "dump me"! First you say you love me, then your embarrassed by me, and now your dumping me cause of everyone except for the gang?" I was hurt and crying. "Well then tell them that they got their wish. Troy Alexander Bolton, WE. ARE. OVER!" I shouted._

_Then I ran out to the door, down the stairs, into a classroom, and cried._

_End of flashback_

Now I officially remembered why I dumped him.

He was ashamed of me…

Embarrassed.

I was a nerd and he was a hot jock.

Well im not really a nerd now… I'm captain of the dance team, but back then I was.

Why did I forgive him? Oh yeah, he was so nice and sincere… I saw the old troy.

"Brie? Are you ok?" Troy asked.

I noticed that we stopped spinning in the pool and that I was just standing in the water.

"What? Oh yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking." I apologized. As he opened his mouth to say something else, the door to my back yard opened.

And too my surprise, it was Jesse. In swim trunks.

He was wearing green and white trunks that looked a little to tight on him… and he had a six pack… but not as big as Troy's. (**Sorry all you Jesse lovers, its not true. They are both evenly hot but it's a Troyella story**) and his eyes were just emerald green. But not as Ocean Blue as Troy's.

Jesse walked up to me.

"Hey Babe! Miss me?" For a second I forgot he was my boyfriend. Then, I finally remembered and got out of the water and hugged him kissed his cheek.

"I'll take that as a yes!" he smiled.

As we we're still hugging I glanced over my shoulder and saw Troy.

Staring at us.

With jealousy and hurt in his eyes.

**Troy's P.O.V**

As I saw Jesse come into the backyard, I felt like punching him.

This was supposed to be me and Gabriella's time! OUR TIME! And then Jesse comes and she hugs and kisses him on the cheek.

That should be me, not him!

Then I saw Gabriella glance at me.

I think she noticed I was hurt because she pulled back from Jesse. She then motioned me to walk into the house, while Jesse stood there like an idiot.

I pulled myself out of the pool and then walked into the house with her.

She sat down and motioned me to sit on the couch. I took a seat right next to her with my head down.

She then picked up my head and I was looking straight at her. I could tell she was concerned and worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked sincerely.

"Nothing." I said below a whisper. Only she knew I was lying.

"Troy, tell me what's wrong? I know something is wrong because you're whispering and your eyes are really; really blue… usually they're just ocean blue but now there like dark!"

"Nothing, it's just… I'll leave you and Jesse alone." And with that, I walked out of the house and ran to mine.

Hurt.

Jealous.

And Crying.

* * *

**Aw. Poor Troy. He was crying! SO sad :( Please review!**

**-Laalaa1123**


	7. Webcasting i love you

Hey, what's up

**Hey, what's up? See, I told you all that I was in a writing mood. I don't know why though? But, you people should be thankful! Ha-ha, ok so here is the next chapter.**

**Last time:**

"What's wrong?" she asked sincerely.

"Nothing." I said below a whisper. Only she knew I was lying.

"Troy, tell me what's wrong? I know something is wrong because you're whispering and your eyes are really; really blue… usually they're just ocean blue but now there like dark!"

"Nothing, it's just… I'll leave you and Jesse alone." And with that, I walked out of the house and ran to mine.

Hurt.

Jealous.

And Crying.

* * *

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

What did he mean by "I'll leave you and Jesse alone?" I mean, I know what he meant but I thought that he could have stayed and…

When he went out of my house, his eyes looked watery…

What's that supposed to mean?

"Hey babe! Where did Troy go?" asked Jesse, half-heartily.

"I have absolutely no clue… when we came in here to talk he just… I don't know…" I replied, almost crying. I was confused why he ran out. It hurt kind of.

"Hey babe, no need to cry. I'm here. Shhh…" he said, caressing me in his arms.

"Hey Jess, can you maybe come back later? I have to think things out." And with that I came out of his clutch, walked up to my room, and slammed the door.

Once I heard the door of my house closing, I logged onto my AIM again. Hoping to talk to talk to Troy if he was online. Just in case, I put on my webcam, so it will be easier for me to talk to people.

**Troy's P.O.V, when he left**

I was crying. Troy Bolton, me, was crying. Over a girl… but not just any girl. It was over Gabriella.

As I approached my house, I could hear people waving at me. Not noticing I was crying, and I was thankful for that.

I walked into my house, slammed the door, and ran up the stairs before anyone could say anything.

I ran to my room, slammed that door, hit my desk twice, jumped onto my bed and cried.

I don't care if anyone could hear me. I was crying pretty loud. All because of her. And… Jesse.

Since I was crying hard and loud I never noticed that I was being watched.

By two people.

One of them showed themselves.

And guess who it was, my mom.

She slowly walked up to me and embraced me with a hug. She slowly rocked me like I was a child or girl but I didn't care. It felt good. That's why I love my mom, because she always knows what to do.

As the tears slowly stopped, I looked up at my mom.

She looked worried. The last time I cried like this was when I was five. And that was because I lost Mr. Snuffy (think back to chapter 2).

She then broke the silence. "Honey, what happened?" she asked concerned.

"Mom, do you remember Gabriella? The girl I dated since 7th grade till freshman year?" I asked.

"Oh yes! I loved her! I haven't seen her around lately though… what happened?" she asked.

"Well, see, it's a long story so I'll just cut to the chase. I went over to her house and we had fun. Just like old times. Then her boyfriend came and they hugged and she kissed his cheek, so I got jealous." I said slightly embarrassed.

"Oh honey, that's why you're crying?" she said with a little laugh.

"Mom, it's not funny!" I whined.

"I'm sorry honey. I mean, I knew this would come, but I expected this to come, like 4 years ago. Now, honey, let me ask you one question." She said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you love her?" she asked me.

I was kind of shocked that she would ask me that. Only, I knew what the answer to that is.

"Yeah I do, with all my heart. I know we already dated and I blew it. Then after 3 years, only know I realize what I've been missing. I miss her scent, her smile, her laugh. I just love her so much, and it hurt me when I saw her with Jesse." I said with feeling.

That's when I heard a voice.

"Troy, I think that I love you too."

I then looked around the room. From my bed to my door to my computer.

Then, I saw her. She was on her webcam, looking at me. See, my computer is weird. If it gets moved or vibrated then it automatically logs me onto my AIM. And if there is a request on it, if it gets vibrated or moved, it accepts it on its own.

I then remembered that I hit my desk twice. Which most of ment I was online, then Gabriella saw me online, requested to web cast, and saw the whole thing.

Shoot. She saw the whole thing!

"Troy, I think you should talk to Gabriella. And Gabriella, hopefully I will see you in person soon." My mom said.

"Yeah, hope to see you soon Mrs. Bolton!" she replied cheerfully.

"Please, call me Lucille." She said.

"Ok, Lucille." Gabriella replied.

"Mom could you maybe just…" I motioned my mom out the door.

"Oh yes, ok, bye you two!" she said and walked out the door.

"So…" I said awkwardly.

"So…" she said too.

"Look, I'm sorry!" we both said in unison.

"Wait, what are you sorry for?" she asked me.

"I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you. And sorry for running out like that. I was just hurt you know." I apologized.

"No Troy. You shouldn't be the one apologizing. That one should be me. I hurt you, and I went out with Jesse. And I should have known. I'm sorry!" she said

"Brie, its ok. Hey, how about I come over to your house again and we sort all this out?" I asked.

"Ok, see you." She said, and logged off.

* * *

**Alright, well I wanted to write further… but if I do, then there wont be much mystery. Muhahahahaha! Anyways please review!**

**-Laalaa1123**


	8. The prank, the kiss, and the spark

**See, what did I tell you? Writing mood here! And please, if anyone has any ideas, please just PM me or Review. Either one works for me. Well, I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Last time:**

"Look, I'm sorry!" we both said in unison.

"Wait, what are you sorry for?" she asked me.

"I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you. And sorry for running out like that. I was just hurt you know." I apologized.

"No Troy. You shouldn't be the one apologizing. That one should be me. I hurt you, and I went out with Jesse. And I should have known. I'm sorry!" she said

"Brie, its ok. Hey, how about I come over to your house again and we sort all this out?" I asked.

"Ok, see you." She said, and logged off.

* * *

**Troy's P.O.V**

As I approached Gabriella's house, I suddenly grew nervous.

I didn't know why, until I remembered Gabriella saying earlier, "I think I love you too Troy."

Shoot! If I go over to her house, she might want to talk about that. But either way, I'm happy about this, maybe she will finally break up with Jesse!

I was too deep in thought that I never noticed that I was just outside Gabriella's house.

I walked up to the door- wait… what am I doing… let's do this the old fashioned way Troy.

I snuck into her backyard and climbed up her balcony. I saw her on her on the phone so I decided to listen in.

And yes by that, I ment SPYING! (A boy's favorite thing, lol)

* * *

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

Gabriella/ **Chad/ **_Taylor_

Guys, I think that I love Troy again

_**What?**_

Yeah, it's a long story. Ok, long story short. He came over to my balcony and he apologized, we then went into the pool and had fun just like old times. Then Jesse came over unexpected. Troy got, what you say, jealous and-

_Wait, lunkhead basketball boy got jealous how did you know?_

Can I just get on with the story?

**Yeah Tay, let her finish. I want to know what happens! I'm eating popcorn here, Suspense Gabby, Suspense! **

OK! And then he ran out and I told Jesse to leave. I logged onto my AIM and left on my webcam. Remember how Troy's computer is weird whenever you hit it and stuff?

_Yeah…_

**Get on with it woman! SUSPENSE!**

OK CHAD! I guess he did that, then I saw him crying and his mom went to comfort him.

_Troy Bolton, Ruler of East High, and Basketball captian is a MOMMA'S BOY?_

**Hey Tay, don't make fun! My mom is awesome! She reads me stories, buys me food...**

_She reads you stories? My boyfriend is a momma's boy too? Not alone, a six year old? What happened to the world?_

GUYS! OK, then he admitted his feelings for me to his mom, but he didn't know that I was watching through the webcam. And I said I think I love him too. Then he said that he's going to come over to work this out (ha-ha, "work this out!" sorry, I couldn't resist). Only, he's late.

_Gabs, how do you know if he's late?_

**What if he is outside your balcony listening in on us?**

_OMG! MY BOYFRIEND SAID SOMETHING THAT MADE SENCE, IT'S A MIRACLE!_

You're right, ok, got to go. Talk to you two later, and tell Sharpay too!

END OF PHONECALL

* * *

"Troy Alexander Bolton, were you spying on me!?" I asked. I spotted him TRYING to hide behind a flower pot. And now, I just wanted to pretend im mad.

He stood up like nothing happened and then said, "Um, no. I uh, I…" he stuttered.

"Troy, I can't believe that! Don't you know what privacy is? I thought you loved me and cared for my privacy but I guess I was wrong!" I fake cried. This is going so good.

"Gabriella, you know that I love you. I was just curious, and im sorry. Please forgive me!" he said begging on his knees.

I laughed at this. I laughed so hard that I fell to the floor hugging my stomach.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, you were just crying and now you're laughing? Did I miss something?" he looked confused.

"I just wanted you to say you loved me, sorry!" I said with an innocent smile.

"Why?" Troy asked serious with hopefulness.

"Well, I… um… I…" this time I was the one stuttering.

"Listen, you came here to talk this out about the web cast. So, let's talk." I said changing the subject.

"Yeah, about that, listen… Gabriella… what I said back there was true. I do love you, and I miss you. And yes, I don't like it when you and Jesse are together and-"I cut him off by my lips meeting his.

His lips were so small and soft.

They were just like a perfect match for mine.

I could have sworn I felt a spark when we kissed.

And I bet you're wondering, how come I didn't feel this during 7th grade through freshman year. That's cause… Troy and I never kissed before.

When air became needed, we pulled back.

"Whoa…" we both said in unison.

"Did you feel that?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I did." I said and kissed him passionately one more time.

As we pulled back, something or someone popped into our heads.

Jesse.

I was still dating Jesse!

AND I JUST KISSED TROY!

**Troy's P.O.V**

Oh man! That kiss was the best kiss in my whole life…

I felt this spark that was… powerful.

She then kissed me again.

Only as we pulled back, I remembered someone.

Jesse.

She was still dating Jesse and kissed me.

She just cheated on her boyfriend with me.

"Are you going to dump Jesse?" I whispered into her ear, still speechless from the kiss.

"Yes…" she whispered back.

"When and how?" I asked.

"Now, and he's going to come over here." She replied.

"I guess I should go huh?" I said sadly.

"No, you're staying here just in case anything happens." She said.

"Yeah, ok." I said.

She then turned on her computer and logged onto her AIM to find Jesse online. (I know, why couldn't she just call him right? Well because I had to fit in an IM convo somewhere! Haha!)

**Jesseiluvu has just logged on**

_Troy- God that better be Troyiluvu the next time im here. _

Ellailuvu: Hey baby! :)

Jesseiluvu: Are you ready to come back to my place?

Ellailuvu: Yeah, sure. I'm on my way.

**Ellailuvu has just logged off**

"Alright he's on his way." She told me. She then added, "And when he leaves I will change it to something that involved you, ok?"

I smiled; we knew each other so well.

The doorbell rang.

Dang, that boy is pretty fast to get here.

I then looked at Gabriella and saw she was nervous and scared.

"Hey, it's ok. I'll be right beside you." I said to her.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise." I said.

We then walked down the stairs to answer the door.

* * *

**Oooo! So what's going to happen when Gabriella breaks up with Jesse? Will anything bad happen?**

**Are Chad and Troy really Momma's boys? Lol. Sorry I just had to put it in there!**

**Alright, please review!**

**-Laalaa1123**


	9. MY girlfriend

Hey guys

**Hey guys! What's up? I just wanted to tell you that if you live in the U.S, did you see the HSM preview thingy on Disney channel yet? It says that at 7:55 p.m. this Sunday they are showing behind the scenes to High School Musical 3! Woot Woot! Lol! And then don't miss "Picture this" on ABC channel at 8:00 p.m. on Sunday! Right after High school Musical 3 preview! Yay!**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**Last time:**

"Alright he's on his way." She told me. She then added, "And when he leaves I will change it to something that involved you, ok?"

I smiled; we knew each other so well.

The doorbell rang.

Dang, that boy is pretty fast to get here.

I then looked at Gabriella and saw she was nervous and scared.

"Hey, it's ok. I'll be right beside you." I said to her.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise." I said.

We then walked down the stairs to answer the door.

* * *

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

When I walked down the stairs to answer the door, I was nervous. No, I was not nervous, I was scared.

I know, I know, what is there to be afraid of?

I'm just dumping a guy for another guy right?

WRONG!

I was dumping Jesse for Troy! And now you all are like, why should I be afraid if you have Troy, am I right??

Well, see… there is something you don't know about Jesse.

He once had a girlfriend named Hannah (Hannah Montana episode? Remember? Lol)

And she dumped him for a guy named Jake. And so what happened was he got really angry and sorta kinda nearly beat up Hannah and got into a fist fight with Jake.

So, I'm pretty scared… I mean, I saw it myself.

Troy doesn't know about this though.

He was out of town when it happened.

I know, why did I date Jesse if he did that?

Well he got some therapy and said he was ok. Only I don't think that.

I am scared out of my life!

**Troy's P.O.V**

I watched Gabriella slowly go down the stairs.

I was right behind her.

As we both came down, the doorbell rang, and rang, and RANG!

Once we finally got off to the door, I looked at Gabriella.

She was biting her lip.

She only bites her lip with she is about to cry, she's thinking, or she's scared.

And in this situation, to figure it out, I looked right into her eyes.

All I saw was she was thinking hard and she's scared.

"Hey, Brie, look at me." I said tenderly. I don't want my soon to be girlfriend be scared about this.

She soon looked up, and our eyes connected once more.

"Yeah?" she replied softly.

Ding-dong

"I just want you to know, you don't have to be afraid. It's not like anything bad is going to happen right?" I said.

Ding-dong

"Yeah… you're right. Let's do this!" she said and faked a smile.

I know she was thinking something, she didn't really sound like her perky self, but I knew I had to deal with it.

Ding-dong!

She then, finally, opened to door.

There stood Jesse tapping his foot angrily, arms folded, and looked irritated.

"Alright Babe, please tell me why Troy is back at your house and why it took you SO LONG to answer the door?" He said grinding his teeth.

I was staring at Jesse, and then I took a side glance of Gabriella.

She looked frozen.

Her face look scared, her mouth was half open like she was going to speak.

Her eyes… just stared into nothing.

"Explain!" Jesse yelled at her.

When she didn't move again he said, "C'mon! I know something is going on so just talk!!" He shouted at her.

I couldn't take it.

My hands turned to fists and then white.

My body tensed up.

My eyes turned a dark midnight blue.

That was when I pushed him on the side walk.

I walked forward, towards him.

He was still on the ground, and my arms were still fists.

I then put my foot on his chest, kneeled down to him and said low and slowly, "Don't you ever… ever… talk to her like that again, you got it?!"

He looked amused, "Dude, she's my girlfriend! I can talk to her however I want!"

That got me tensed up more.

Then, I felt a body wrap around me.

I looked down to see Gabriella, fire in her eyes, staring directly at Jesse.

"I am NOT repeat NOT your Girlfriend anymore Jesse! I am with Troy now, who DOESN'T talk to me that way." She said, looked up at me, and kissed my lips.

The kiss was short, but it was sweet. And I felt sparks… again.

It was Jesse who made up pull apart.

"You know, you may have stolen my girl Bolton, but I will get her back!" he said, and with that he walked off.

"Don't even think about that Jesse, because, I love Troy!" Gabriella said while Jesse walked away.

I was proud of her courage to say that in front of everyone in her neighborhood.

But when didn't care.

"So, now that that's over…" I looked into Gabriella's eyes and asked, "Will you be my girlfriend? Again?"

"Of course I will!" she said, and wrapped her arms around me.

I then picked her up bridal style and carried her back into her house.

* * *

**Aw! I love this chapter! It's cute to me.**

**So, will Jesse try to get Gabriella back?**

**If so, how? And how will the school react with the couple?**

**Will they tell them? Or will a certain someone tell them? wink wink**

**Review please!**

**-Laalaa1123**


	10. She's a cheater

Hey guys

**Hey guys! Yeah I haven't updated in 6 days. I guess my writing mood is over… but don't worry, im still writing this story!**

**And also check out my new story called, "Vampires Love"**

**If you like Twilight, then you should check it out!**

**And I just want to alert you, this is a DRAMA chapter!**

**So here it is.**

**Last time:**

"I am NOT repeat NOT your Girlfriend anymore Jesse! I am with Troy now, who DOESN'T talk to me that way." She said, looked up at me, and kissed my lips.

The kiss was short, but it was sweet. And I felt sparks… again.

It was Jesse who made up pull apart.

"You know, you may have stolen my girl Bolton, but I will get her back!" he said, and with that he walked off.

"Don't even think about that Jesse, because, I love Troy!" Gabriella said while Jesse walked away.

I was proud of her courage to say that in front of everyone in her neighborhood.

But when didn't care.

"So, now that that's over…" I looked into Gabriella's eyes and asked, "Will you be my girlfriend? Again?"

"Of course I will!" she said, and wrapped her arms around me.

I then picked her up bridal style and carried her back into her house.

* * *

**Troy's P.O.V**

Troy then kissed his GIRLFRIEND and then walked out the door. He waved goodbye.

He went over to his house, up his room, and hit his computer.

He thought _Since it just turns on, I guess I should use it like that. _He then logged onto his AIM.

**Igottagirl- Troy**

**Froshizzle- Chad**

**Igottagirl has just logged on**

_Troy- Hey, Chad's on! I better tell him the good news._

Igottagirl: Dude, guess what!

Froshizzle: Um, who's this?

Igottagirl: Troy?

Froshizzle: Oh! Hey man.

Froshizzle: So… who's the girl??

Igottagirl: DUDE! Who do you think?

Froshizzle: I'm sorry man, but I can't be friends with you.

Igottagirl: Why not?

Froshizzle: I know Gabster is friends with Sharpay but im not. I can't be friends with a guy that's dating a mountain lion.

Igottagirl: DUDE! IM NOT DATING SHARPAY!

Froshizzle: Then who are u dating?

Igottagirl: Gabriella!!

Froshizzle: Man, that's awesome. Just don't break her heart this time!

Igottagirl: I know, I know. Spread the word for me, k?

Froshizzle: Cool. So, imma see u at skool tomorrow then?

Igottagirl: Yah. C yah!

**Igottagirl logs off**

**Froshizzle logs off**

**The next day**

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

I walked through the doors of East High, not knowing what I was in for that day.

That was until Sharpay came up to me and said, "I can't believe you're going out with Jesse! Don't worry, I already told everyone about it!"

"What? I'm not dating Jesse?" I said with a confused face. I then realized that I hadn't told Sharpay I dumped Jesse! Which means…

"Hey babe!" Troy came up to me and kissed my cheek.

"Troy! SHE'S DATING JESSE! SHE'S OFFLIMITS!" screamed Sharpay.

Chad then came up to Troy and said, "Dude, I already spread the word. I can't believe you and my Gabs are together again!"

"They're not together! Gabs is dating Jesse!" yelled Sharpay.

"No… Troy is dating Gabster!!" Chad yelled back.

Soon enough, a whole crowd formed around them. You could hear:

_I thought Gabriella was dating Jesse!?_

_I thought Gabriella was dating Troy!?_

_Wait, I bet you she's cheating on both!_

_CHEATER!_

While Chad and Sharpay where fighting, I was on the ground in a ball. I hate fights about me.

And now, some people in the school think I'm a cheater.

Troy knelt down next to me.

"Babe, whats wrong?" he asked.

"Troy, some people think I'm with Jesse! I'm not with Jesse! I'm with you! And they think I'm a cheater!" I said sobbing.

People suddenly heard my cries and stop talking.

_Look, the cheater is crying!_

_She probably is crying cause her secret is out._

_Who cares!_

I couldn't believe this. I'm not, repeat not! , a cheater!

Then they doors of East High opened…

It was Jesse.

* * *

**Alright, I think it was kind of confusing so I'll break it down for you.**

**See, Troy told Chad to tell everyone that he's going out with Gabby. Gabby didn't tell anyone that she was going out with Troy yet. They thought she was going out with Jesse, including Sharpay.**

**Now, think back to Chapter 4 when Sharpay said she was going to spread the word. She then told everyone that Gabs was with Jesse, and Chad told everyone, Gabs is with Troy. **

**Get it?**

**And sorry its short. I have alot on my mind for my new story! **

**Please review!**

**-Laalaa1123**


	11. Authors Note, Sorry!

**_Hey Fanfic. Readers! , _**

**_Ehh… ok so this isn't a chapter. _**

**_I am just doing this authors note to say sorry!_**

**_I know I haven't updated in like A MILLENIUM! But here is my explanation._**

**_See, I have a brother, and my Dad works at night, and I have to watch my LITTLE BABY bro. And I've had been busy. _**

**_And now, your wondering how I can still be reading stories and chatting on Fan fiction and how I just updated a new Icarly one-shot (check it out!)._**

**_Well, that is because, I can go on the computer, but only for a while. And I still have stuff like Youtube, Email, Gaia, and everything else on the computer i have to check in little time. So, yeah. _**

**_Now, I did the Icarly one-shot because I actually had time to do that earlier._**

* * *

**_ I have some announcements._**

**_I have writers block for both of my stories, What Happened To Us and Vampires Love/ Immortal Romance, I changed the name. (Cue the AWWWS). _**

**_Well, I will not update on those till I have an idea, so please, GIVE ME IDEAS!_**

**_I need help on those, so just a heads up!_**

**_Well, thanks for reading and please review on the stories still/ along with ideas!_**

**_Love,_**

**_Laalaa1123_**


End file.
